L-Surisin Empire
The L-Surisins are a trader empire who have been rapidly expanding within the Liskus galaxy since their sudden appearance in 105,347 AI. Their origins are shrouded in mystery, but they claim to come from far away, Miikka64's galaxy to be exact. Scholars have pinpointed this galaxy to be in reality Mikhos, a galaxy that has locked itself away from outside threats. Not much is known about Mikhos in general, but based on what is already known about it, the L-Surisins' claims and stories about it seem highly inaccurate. So, who the L-Surisins really are is unknown, but they seem to have some relations to the Buzzer Empire that also came from the Mikhos galaxy 10,000 years ago, during the War of Spodification. History Origins Little is known, however, that the L-Surisins did exist at some point within the universe, as a species called the Surisins. They were a common sight within the Finnverse supercluster, originating from the Mikhos galaxy where they held a massive empire ruled by Captain-Emperor Scifi Wells and his wife, Empress Surrikka. The Surisins also had a plenty of subspecies who lived among them, and had allies from many of their neighbouring galaxies like Benjimus (AKA Benjami's galaxy) and Kaktus00. In addition to many allies, the Surisins also had plenty of enemies, like the terrorist organisation Itsirorret-Oy, which was led by Scifi's evil brother Symikli, and Harborus, the leader of the Reaper robots. The Surisin rule over Mikhos was also at one point toppled by an organisation known as "UGR", which began to govern over Mikhos and remove any traces of the Surisins' deity, the God That Will Come. Eventually, the Surisins discovered a plot by a malevolent entity known as Wodlaq to awaken the ancient First of the First Timeking, who had the power over time itself within the Mikhos galaxy. While Scifi Wells managed to stop Wodlaq and the Timeking from destroying the galaxy, the damage was already done: The Surisins were erased from existence, which triggered a chronoquake that changed the timeline to fit the Surisins' absence. Life in the Void and its death Erasure from existence was not the final end of the Surisins, however. Instead, they were cast into a plane of nonexistence called the Void, where they were soon beginning to become corrupted by an exotic matter only known as "X-Matter". This substance warped the Surisins' minds, and one by one they went fully insane and transformed into "Unholy Spectres". Some of them managed to stay lucid enough to maintain their composure, however, and remained as "Void-Surisins" for the time being. Following some other events in the transformed timeline, a species called the Scorisins transformed one of Scifi's children, SurisinRurasin, into a hateful deity known as the God of Hate. The God of Hate teleported the rest of the Surisins who had managed to escape the Void back there, including captain Scifi who had escaped the Timeking's prison. Back in the Void, Scifi and his family managed to find out who was keeping the Surisins locked in there, and defeated it, triggering the Void's "death". As the Void began to die, the citizens of a Void-Surisin city X-Voroznia witnessed a portal above them open. Not aware of what had happened, they jumped in and were transported into the Liskus galaxy, and to the planet currently known as Surilisk. The Genesis of L-Surisins Within planet Surilisk the Surisins were greeted by Xenolate, who had sensed what had happened and brought a certain subset of Surisin into the Liskus galaxy to further his own plans. As they appeared from the Void, Xeno edited the Surisins genetically with Urgulate and Probomouth DNA, turning them from Surisins into L-Surisins. After quickly explaining what they were now, Xenolate disappeared and left the L-Surisins to their own devices. One of them, a merchant known as Libuz Suruz, took action and began scouting for supplies. In addition to finding ruined Surisin buildings and a monolith, he came across an Eyelung village, placing Surilisk as a tribal stage planet. Libuz Suruz took advancing back to space to himself by befriending the village's chieftain, Ize, and impressed him to ally with the L-Surisins in order to destroy their enemies for good and advancing into civilization stage. After doing so, and building their first FTL spaceships, the L-Surisins betrayed the Eyelungs and exterminated all of them, leaving no trace of their existence behind. They then began their colonization efforts. Expansion across the Liskus Galaxy Technology and expansion The L-Surisins are industrious folk who are capable of colonising planets extremely quickly with their Colony-Quick-Packs. They have also been known to uplift civilisations to space stage and then conquering them with their own technology and then stealing it for their own use. They have also stolen spice from many civilisation-stage planets and caused them to regress to tribal stage. However, most of these facts' truthfulness is hard to find, as there has been no proof of L-Surisins doing such things. The L-Surisins have also discovered Galaxy-Porters, massive portals that can be used to travel across galaxies in a way not unsimilar to the Fraganlos Warp Network. The L-Surisins have allowed anyone to use these gateways to enter other galaxies, with the notable exception of the Fraganlos. The reason for this is unknown, but maybe the L-Surisins don't want them to steal their technology and use it in their warp network. For that reason relations between L-Surisins and Fraganlos are lukewarm. Diplomacy The interstellar relations with the Melorsia Alliance are also at rough waters, but there is one unexpected ally that the L-Surisins are at good relations with: ZeepCol. ZeepCol has allowed the L-Surisins access to their media networks, and advertisements for LiSur Inc., the L-Surisin transportation company, aren't uncommon there. LiSur Inc. has been growing rapidly too since it uses the L-Surisin FTL technology and Gowi Enterprises spaceships to major success and fast travel times between the major planets of the Zeep Empire and the rest of the galaxy. The L-Surisins also command a large mercenary army led by captain Libuz Suruz himself. The army obeys Suruz only, and it has its major refractors and opposers. Major Melorsian captains such as Deerio and Sipsa are against an idea of a corporate army, as they feel its very existence threatening for the peace of the galaxy. The Freedom Guild is also investigating Libuz Suruz, as they feel that his very existence is a real threat towards the galaxy. Only time will tell where the galaxy goes with the L-Surisins in it... Appearances in adventures Existential Crisis The L-Surisins debut in this adventure as residents of the Void, whom Xenolate resurrected and placed in new bodies called L-Surisins. The adventure follows their adventures up until the point when they finally reach space. The Mighty Uzilla Libuz Suruz's company LiSur Inc. works as a funder for the scientific project that inadvertendly creates Uzilla and causes many damages to the nearby city. There is also an L-Surisin presence in the project as well, with many L-Surisins working on it as regular workers. Making Movies with Libuz Suruz Libuz Suruz tries to make a movie about his past, but it really doesn't go well, so he hires a space captain to try and fix things. Even with the help of the captain, the movie "Legend of Scifi" turns out to be a disaster, so Libuz sells its rights to ZeepCol and hopes for the best. Con-found-ed Relics The L-Surisins head an archeological research team of GUSS scientists that investigate the Metaphysical Gate found in Grandvale's mines. After they successfully send a space captain through and back alive, they find about the Buzzers and their possible connections to the Surisins of their "old timeline". After this adventure, Surizona Sbambz, the lead archaeologist on this project, begins another set of research on the Buzzers on various other worlds known to be inhabited by War of Spodification -era ruins. The Inauguration Libuz Suruz and his entourage were attending the inauguration party of the new Far Sectors Conglomerate executive when it was suddenly attacked by Vortorgon pirates who then killed the new candidates. Libuz and his men were killed in the attack as well, triggering the L-Surisins to lend their support for the Conglomerate to avenge the death of their captain. Category:Empires Category:Outsiders